Ditto
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: He knew he was being stupid. He tried to stay away. Now, he was paying the price. And he had never once told her how he felt. ZoroxTashigi. Short Oneshot.


So I'm officially obsessed with One Piece, in particular, I'm obsessed with Zoro, Sanji, Mihawk, Ace, Smoker, Nami, and Tashigi. They're just my fave characters. And Luffy, of course, although his stupidness makes me sweatdrop. I got the idea for this from the movie Ghost. It's not the same, but the whole "I love you" and "Ditto" thing is from that Enjoy! And please review!

Setting: This takes place in an unnamed future, when they're much older… Zoro is in his late twenties.

**Ditto**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Summary: **He knew he was being stupid. He tried to stay away. Now, he was paying the price. And he had never once told her how he felt. ZoroxTashigi. Sad. ONESHOT.

**~Loguetown~Execution Platform~**

It was raining.

The crowd in the square was soaked to the bone. With a scarf wrapped so as to cover her prominent red hair, Cat Burglar Nami thought it was oddly appropriate. The sky was crying.

Black-Leg Sanji had discarded his trademark suit; instead he was clad in the garb of a common citizen. His left eye was, surprisingly, uncovered and his cigarette was noticeably missing.

The King of the Snipers Sogeking stood on the other side of the square, in a cloak covering him fully. Beside him was Cotton Candy Lover Chopper in a similar attire, his hoofs protruding from the bottom.

Cyborg Franky was actually wearing clothes, and his bright blue hair was dyed black. Humming Brook was behind him, hiding so as to not draw attention to his… missing parts.

In an alley near the execution platform, Demon Child Nico Robin had Straw Hat Luffy in a paralysis hold. The captain had stopped struggling only a few minutes ago. For the first time ever, a look of defeat was on his face. He had failed to protect his nakama.

On the execution platform was Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro.

Commodore Smoker stood behind Robin, Luffy's expression mirrored on his face. He had done his best, but he had still failed. The power of the Logia was useless for Smoker. His cigars were missing, his jaw clenched tightly. He had failed to protect his nakama.

On the execution platform, next to Demon Zoro, was Tashigi.

**~A Few Months Ago~**

The bed was a tangle of limbs. Lips met in a searing kiss. Moans filled the room. A whimper, a groan. The sound of love.

The green-haired demon pulled the marine close to him, burying his nose in her hair. She smelled of salt and steel, he sighed.

"I love you, Zoro," she whispered.

"Ditto," he mumbled.

She spun around in his arms, and snuggled into his chest. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She had sacrificed everything for him, and he never told her how he felt. She knew he loved her; she just wanted to hear him say it.

"Tashigi," he whispered, pulling her head up. He was surprisingly gently, wiping the tears off her face. "Please don't cry!"

She smiled softly at him, "I'm sorry, Zoro. But…" Her voice trailed off.

She sat up suddenly. "What are we doing?" she sighed. "We're both in so much trouble. We promised this would stop… but that was a year ago! Zoro, we're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Don't think of such sad things now," he whispered, pulling her slim body back against his muscled chest. "Don't think about things like that…" He kissed her neck, luring a few moans out of her slightly parted lips.

The door slammed open.

"Sergeant Tashigi! You are under arrest for aiding and abetting the enemy! Roronoa Zoro! You are under arrest for being a known pirate and enemy of the World Government!"

**~Present Day~Execution Platform~**

Her glasses were covered with droplets of rain, her vision blurred. She could make out the figure kneeling next to her, green hair askew. Her own blue hair was mussed, not that she cared at this moment. She sighed, she knew this was coming. She had just wanted more time.

Zoro glared at the executioners. It was a shame for him to die, the world's greatest swordsman, at the hands of the marines; at the hands of his own sword. Sandai Kitetsu, the cursed blade, glimmered in the hands of the executioner.

Zoro let out a yell. He moved over, and grabbed Tashigi, holding her in his arms. He glared at the executioners once again, as if daring the man to object. He just gulped.

Tashigi wrapped her arms around Zoro, rain falling onto their soaked bodies. Tears fell down the faces of their nakama; Luffy and Smoker let out wails.

"I love you!" shouted Tashigi, as the sword was raised.

Zoro just held her tighter. She almost didn't hear his words. "I love you too."

Sandai Kitetsu gleamed, the blood of its master on it at last.

Pirate Hunter turned Pirate Roronoa Zoro, the greatest swordsman in the world, died that day, with his lover, former Marine Sergeant Tashigi, in his arms, impaled by his own sword.

**End**

So a sad thingy for you people… I know, it's very illogical, the entire Mugiwara crew (with implied help from Smoker) being unable to free Zoro and Tashigi from the _Marines_, but I wanted to write this cause it was itching at me for a few days so… TADAH! Hope you liked it, please review Criticism wanted! *I love this pairing*


End file.
